The delivery of relevant content is often a significant challenge. The number of different target devices, the wide diversity in interested parties, and the immense amount of potential content creates an enormous space to navigate in terms of providing the proper content to the proper target device at the proper time. The exponential increase in the number of target devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, and other portable devices) that are carried every day in almost every environment will continue to make delivery of relevant content a difficult challenge to meet.